zentiafandomcom-20200213-history
Pond Dungeons
=Pond City Area Dungeons= Pond City is a zone for level 20-40 characters, and is home to multiple dungeon instances: Insect Valley, a 5-man dungeon for levels 20-25, Gourd Mountain, a 5-man dungeon for levels 25-30, Water Palace, a 5-man dungeon for levels 30-40, and Six Solar Dungeon, a 5-man instance for levels 40 and over. The pond city dungeons expand on the simpler dungeons of Serene City and contain more puzzles, traps, and more complicated and challenging boss fights. Like all dungeons, you can only enter each one five times per day, but the rewards are great for those up to the challenge. Insect Valley Bosses *Locust *Centipede LOCUST If you dont want to try Centipede, the way for the boss Locust at far end of the instance is easy to go. You can avoid most of the monsters following the left border of that instance till approximatively half of the way. at mid-way fight some mantis and go ahead leaving monster on both sides of you. Then follow lef border once again. Prefer to fight the boss on the left border on the end of that instance, just on the bottom of the teleporter. That boss (locust) can be dealt easily by 2 players. I easily succeed in, with my tank (vajra vangard) and my friend healer (enchanter). You can try it at level 28 (two players), with one or two life potions. Only thing annoying to deal with with that boss, he knocks you down very often and strikes quite hard. CENTIPEDE But if you want to try the harder boss Centipede, you must take the quest at the villager at the beginning of the instance. Boss centipede will appear like the "Chief villager" near last teleporter at the end of the instance. The boss will only appear if you finish the quest : freeing 5 children. You can free them quite easily entering houses on the border of the central instance way, but a lot of insects guards will be "hidden" in a child form, so be carefull. Before fighting agains Centipede, kill all monsters around him and prepare for a very hard fight. I failed it with my vangard (31), enchanter (30 ) and fire mage (21), because enchanter can't heal so quick....Centipede strikes very hard. Gourd Mountain Bosses *Toad Toad the first mini-boss, could be easy if he didn't strike so hard... Before trying it, clean all patrol mobs around. They walk as a group and even if one of a group is quite separate from others, you can't aggro one without others of same group. So in your team, be able to kill an entire group each time. after defeating Toad, the gate will open, leading to second part of instance *Centipede *Wasp/Spider *Scorpion *Snake Water Palace Bosses *Crazy Crab : Crazy Crab is the first miniboss of the Water Palace. The trash mobs leading up to Crazy Crab can be a pain for unprepared groups, so make sure you are careful with your pulls as the patrol that passes by Crazy Crab may pull the boss as well if they are too close. After clearing the trash in front of the boss and the patrol that passes through his area (not killing the patrol can quickly lead to a wipe) it's best to wait until Crazy Crab is on the far end of the square area where the fight takes place so that the DPS have enough room to stand while fighting the boss to avoid his AoE attacks. : At the start of the fight, the tank should turn Crazy Crab around so that he is facing away from the DPS and healers, and the DPS should stand behind the boss. Crazy Crab has one main attack in the first stage of the fight, which is to raise his claw into the air and bring it smashing down on the tank, dealing heavy damage to the front and sides of the boss and knocking down whoever it hits. The tank should block this attack unless it would otherwise deplete all their vigor (DE's should be restoring the tanks vigor as much as possible after each claw smash, and DR's will find the tank will love you for using the level 20 talisman's talent that allows Cure to heal vigor). If the melee DPS are behind the boss, they will avoid damage and knockdown, but if they find themselves improperly placed they can also block this attack. : When he reaches about 50% health, Crazy Crab will go into a frenzy. He deals much more damage at this point, so it is imperative that the tank block his skills properly to alleviate pressure on the healers. He also gains a new attack: He will raise both claws into the air and smash the tank, knocking the tank down if the skill is not blocked. This skill isn't AoE, but it deals more damage than the single-claw smash. When attempting this boss at the recommended level for the dungeon, Crazy Crab can become very hard to heal when he is frenzied, so it is important the DPS are positioned properly and/or block properly to avoid taking unnecessary damage that will pressure the healers. : ' *Hermit Crab Gatekeeper : Hermit Crab Gatekeeper is the first major boss of Water Temple. Players are reminded to have picked up the quest from the Gatekeeper Fish near the start of the instance that requires you to kill the Hermit Crab. The Hermit Crab is widely regarded to be the hardest boss of the Water Temple, and can be hell for an underleveled and undergeared group, but he is required to pass through the gate to reach the final three bosses of the dungeon. : Before fighting the Hermit Crab, be sure to kill all the Pale Fish Patrols in the area. There are many of them, and leaving even a couple alive will likely cause a wipe while fighting the boss. After the arena is cleared, The melee DPS should stand near to the boss's back while the healers and ranged DPS stand off to the same side of the boss. The boss can be difficult to tank due to its tendency to use its AoE pushback attack regularly (which you can see coming when the Hermit smashes the ground once with his claws), which hits to the front and sides of the boss and deals considerable damage for a skill that is spammed so much. Your tank may feel more comfortable to kite tank the boss around instead of tanking it in place. The healers and ranged DPS should be wary of the boss' position and move accordingly as the tank kites the Hermit around as the pushback AoE has a long range, and the melee DPS should simply chase behind it as it is moved. : Kite-tanking the Hermit allows the tank to walk out of the pushback attack before it hits and avoid its damage, and also indirectly helps avoid the Hermit's other attack: When the Hermit smashes the ground three times with his claws (you can see this attack coming easily, and the screen will shake slightly as he bashes the ground) everyone in the group MUST move from their current position to avoid a giant boulder that will appear over them and drop on their heads. The boulder, if it crits, can instantly kill low-HP classes, and will deal immense damage even if it doesn't crit, so it is important than everyone moves to alleviate pressure on the healers. As the tank is kiting the boss, they and the melee DPS will avoid the boulder as they will be constantly moving. : The final thing to look out for is periodically the Hermit will summon two mobs: a Fish Soldier and a Fish Maid. The DPS should kill the Fish Maid first, as it can root a target in place, which can mean disaster if a tank or healer is rooted while a boulder is falling. It goes without saying that ranged DPS will have an easier time at this than melee, as melee may have to run into the Hermit's AoE pushback attack to reach the adds. Healers should be prepared for this eventuality, as the adds are priority when they appear, and melee DPS should be prepared to use a pot if they find themselves too far from a healer from chasing the adds. : The Hermit Crab Gatekeeper will drop set pieces, and has a much higher probability than the minibosses to drop level 30 talismans, of which it can drop up to two at once. The other prize that everyone should loot from the boss is the key to the gate near the beginning of the instance that leads to the rest of the bosses. It is bound and permanent, so be sure not to delete the key from your quest inventory unless you want to fight the Hermit again. : ' *Toad : The Toad is the second miniboss of Water Palace. Before the fight, be sure to clear the mobs around his house, including the patrol that comes up the right-side pathway. Also, remember to pick up the quest to kill him that is conveniently right outside his door. The Toad is a DPS test, and is fairly straightforward. At the beginning of the fight, the tank should pull the boss out of the house and the DPS and healers should move to the sides of the boss: the front and back of the boss are places to avoid for a non-tank. The DPS and healers should be prepared to move a lot in this fight, as the tank will be pushed around a lot by the Toads attacks. : The Toad will use a three-hit-combo regularly that will push the tank back with the first two strikes and may knock it down on the third. These attacks can be blocked, but the Toad uses them so frequently that it can be unsafe to block it every time due to lack of vigor. The Toad will also charge forward and then back to its starting position periodically, knocking anyone in its path over and dealing damage each time it runs them over. The Toad can do this UP TO THREE TIMES IN A ROW, which is why it's important for non-tanks to stand at his sides if at all possible, to avoid being hit up to six times by his charge, which can kill a low-HP class if the healers are not quick to react. : The final thing to look out for is every now and then the Toad will eat some food and regain some of its health. Parties with low DPS may not be able to defeat the Toad as it heals more often the longer the fight goes on, and it charges more times more frequently as well. The Toad is not a required boss to defeat the Tortoise King, but parties that have a lot of trouble beating the Toad may need to reconsider progressing until they level or gear up a bit more. : ' *Butler Jerry : Butler Jerry is the third miniboss in Water Palace. The fight can be annoying and very cheap, so it pays to have a good amount of DPS for the fight so it is over faster. A single healer can heal the fight, if all is going well, so the second healer in the party may want to switch to DPS'ing for this fight to end it as quickly as possible, as things can go very bad very fast. : Butler Jerry is accompanied by two mobs: a Fish Maid and an Oyster Maid. Like the Hermit Crab Gatekeeper, things can quickly go bad if the Fish Maid is not quickly dealt with. The Oyster Maid is low priority, and can even be ignored for the fight in favour of Jerry in order to quickly end the fight. For this fight, it isn't recommended that melee tankers actually take aggro. It may sound crazy, but having aggro and being close to Jerry is probably the worst thing you can do. A Raksha Warrior is perfect for 'properly' tanking Jerry, but ranged DPS are encouraged to go all-out and steal aggro as much as possible. Melee DPS may also feel more comfortable using their ranged skills and staying far away from Jerry, too. Jerry will also randomly teleport around the arena, so players must be wary of how close they are to him and move away to max range if at all possible. : The reason for this is that Jerry will cast a whirlpool at his feet periodically that will slowly move toward the person with aggro. The person who is being chased by the whirlpool must run away from it until it disappears, or they will die. This is why it is better for ranged to have aggro, so they can be further away from the boss and notice the whirlpool coming at them. If the whirlpool is cast on a melee that is next to Jerry, the whirlpool will catch them automatically and they will take heavy damage, too much damage for most healers to heal, and will often lead to a quick death. In the latter stages of the fight, he will also summon large, stationary whirlpools that will remain on the spot and damage anyone inside them. They deal heavy damage and must be moved out of immediately. : The cheap part of the fight is that Jerry will sometimes root a target as well. This is bad news if the person being chased with the whirlpool is rooted, as it probably means they are inevitably going to die. Being far away from Jerry can lessen the time the whirlpool is on a player as it has to spend more of its duration to get to them. DE's can cleanse the root off a party member, and a switched-on Master Summoner can run up to the rooted target and summon/sacrifice their Soldier of Fortune to cleanse the root also, but a group without either of these will be reduced to copping the death and concentrating on killing Jerry as fast as possible to avoid future deaths. : ' *Tortoise King : The Tortoise King is the final major boss of the Water Temple. After the Hermit Crab he is a bit of a pushover, but he does have some surprises for the unprepared. For this fight, it is important to start the fight positioned properly so as to not be caught unawares by his second form. The actual position isn't of much consequence, but the tank should be sure to face the King away from all other party members, and all the rest of the party should be behind the boss. For the first form, the melee DPS should stand to the King's back diagonals; not at his sides, not directly behind him. The Tortoise King's main attack in first form is a heavily damaging cross-shaped attack that fires to his back, front, and sides. Standing at the diagonals will allow the melee DPS to avoid this attack, which can kill low-HP classes on an unlucky crit. : Once his first form HP bar is depleted, the Tortoise King will transform into his second form. It is VERY important that all players other than the tank are to the back or sides of the King at all times for the second form. The healers may find it easier to stand at the bosses side in order to better spam heals on the tank. The King's only attack in second form is a frontal cone AoE breath attack that deals massive damage to anyone it hits, and can one-shot non-tanks. Heavy heals will be needed on the tank if your group is underleveled/undergeared as the breath attack cannot be blocked or dodged. After depleting the HP of the second form, the Tortoise King will finally fall. : Like the Hermit Crab Gatekeeper, the Tortoise King has a high chance of dropping up to two level 30 talismans in addition to his other set piece loot. He can also drop some powerful (rare) class blue items, skill scrolls, and valuable trash items. : ''' Six Solar Dungeon '''Bosses *Fire Mage Ring *Elder Taoist